


Prove You Wrong

by Atka_Olympus_Leagalow



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atka_Olympus_Leagalow/pseuds/Atka_Olympus_Leagalow
Summary: **trigger warning: suicide**"So welcome to the break down, tired of playing games now, make it no mistake I will prove you wrong, I'm sick of being patient, underestimated, this will be the day I prove you wrong" - Mike ShinodaWhat happened that caused Demeter to let Persephone go to Olympus? And whats with the name change?
Relationships: Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 18





	Prove You Wrong

It's been a few weeks since the funeral. I spent another day in the studio drawing and writing anything that came to mind. I'm just trying to process what's happening to my life. How could I have let this happen? Where did I go wrong? She had been doing so well lately. Why couldn't I have been there in time? I should have been able to stop it. I should have saved her. 

I can't think. My mind goes painfully blank with anger. All I can see is red. I don't know what im doing. I cant breath. All I can feel is the rage as it burns through me with the passion of ancient warriors. Whatever I'm doing, I can't stop. Not until my body can't go anymore. Finally the rage ends and I see the destruction I've caused. Phrixa would be ashamed of what I have done. 

I plug in my phone and hit play on the music. I turn it up to try to drown out the thoughts. Let myself go into a numb auto pilot. Oh sugar snaps I forgot to tell mama I'll be late. Hopefully she'll understand when I go home tonight. Back to cleaning i go. 

A couple hours pass and I'm almost done. I pick up some papers that were shoved under one of the speakers. 

_ Dear Kore, _

_ I'm so sorry for what this is going to cause. I'm sorry this will cause your name to change. I couldn't face everyone after what happened in the fields. I should have come to you with the truth. Your mother was going to send me away to hide what has happened from you. You need to know the truth of what he did to me and what he continues to do. Prove your mother wrong. Show her you can make it in Olympus and what this vile man did, does not define all men. I wrote you this song. You have a beautiful voice and it deserves to be heard. I love you so much and I hope you can get through this without me.  _

_ With love and sadness, _

_ Phrixa _

Im crying and struggling to breathe all over again. How could mama want to send away my best friend? Someone who was a sister to me. It's time to go find myself and give Phrixa the life she should have had. I'm so sorry we didn't go when you asked me to run away with you. I love you. I will not let mama control me anymore. Hopefully Artemis will still let me stay with her and help me get away from here. I hope I never have to look back.


End file.
